Un destino difuso
by yumita
Summary: Malentendidos... ¿Quién dijo que el tiempo cura las heridas del pasado? ¿Quién dijo que el tiempo es el encargado de borrar los sentimientos? Si es así, he de confesar que entonces no ha hecho una buena labor.
1. ¡Ya no hay vueltas atrás!

Suspira tras un largo razonamiento mental, un orden de sentimientos y el lugar que cada una de sus prometidas se ha ganado en los cuatro años transcurridos.

A los diecinueve años de edad, cree que el embrollo de los compromisos debe llegar a un fin y a estas alturas ya no debe ser tan indiferente.

Es hora de manifestar libremente la decisión que marcará su vida y le dará un vuelco completamente, después de esto, ya no habrá vuelta a atrás. Todo estará sentenciado, las palabras escogidas serán entregadas y únicamente restará escuchar el veredicto.

Su cuerpo descansa cómodamente sobre el futón.

Sus azules ojos parecen brillar, éstos nunca habían hecho notar tanta determinación.

-**Mañana será el día.**- musita con suavidad.

Entonces, recalca los beneficios de un cuarto 'privado'.

Al menos, había invertido gran parte de sus ahorros en algo verdaderamente beneficioso para él, y de paso, su padre también disfrutaba y compartía su alegría. Nabiki ha accedido _-tras hacerse un tanto de rogar_- trasladarse al cuarto de Kasumi a cambio de un precio muy poco razonable, que únicamente a un desesperado se le ocurriría cancelar, pero ¡demonios! El 'chiquillo' ya ha cumplido hace mucho la mayoría de edad y anhela su propio espacio con urgencia, anhelo que le fue concedido gracias a tanta insistencia, y claro, a la 'generosidad' y a la 'bondad' de la 'reina del hielo' que se ha permitido mostrar algo de misericordia, mientras tanto Saotome ya no sabe si agradecerle o reclamarle por tanta canallada.

Tanta meditación y ejercicio mental han cobrado su tiempo, y el sueño lo comienza a vencer con suma lentitud.

Se acurruca en el futón y mira un punto imaginario de la pared, su campo visual descansa del color neutro del techo.

Tras pocos instantes, se sume en la intensidad del dormir.

* * *

Analiza, revisa con detenimiento y cuestiona a la fotografía sobre la felicidad que ésta transmite.

Sí, aquella fotografía en la que se visualiza a quiénes forman parte de su vida y al príncipe de piel morena que la cortejaba en antaño, a sus hermanas, a su prometido... y no evita apretar los labios al verlo a él en esa actitud tan detestable: Abrazado por dos de sus prometidas. ¡Escandalosa situación para cualquiera que continúe su vida en cotidianidad!, entonces, se fija en ella, la que se ve sonreír forzadamente, pero que bien lo sabe disimular. Lo recuerda perfectamente, ella estaba secretamente molesta por la osadía de las dos damas y el 'gusto' de su prometido, seguramente al saberse codiciado.

De pie, vuelve a pegar la fotografía en la pared y conduce sus pasos al lecho. Ya está cansada, pues ha sido un día duro.

Primero ha sido Shampoo la que se ha lanzado efusiva a los brazos de Ranma, camino a la universidad, sin reparo alguno por su presencia ha intentado capturar los labios de él.

Akane ha proseguido su camino, fingiendo ignorancia frente al hecho, pero ¡por dios!! Los celos son superiores a ella, sí, celos, ¡y los asume ya! Tiene dieciocho, muy próxima a los diecinueve que ya tiene su prometido y no debe seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, a pesar de que él lo haga con constancia... después, Ukyo en el gimnasio se ha permitido coquetearle mientras ella finge no haber observado la escena, la cual, cabe mencionar, la irritó bastante... ¡Oh! Y para agregar la guinda al pastel, aparece Kodachi con su risa escándalosa, con las mismas intenciones que el resto de sus 'pretendientes' y en compañía de Shampoo. En conclusión, a las cuatro de la tarde, las prometidas se han topado en el horario por "mera coincidencia" mientras Nabiki disfrutaba del dinero que ha ganado vendiendo la información del lugar en dónde se haya Ranma y no precisamente en compañía varonil, para dar comienzo a las apuestas que pretenden cancelar la deuda que ha dejado su automóvil, pero es ésta otra historia...

Y todo esto, en la universidad de Nerima, en la que los acontecimientos del Furinkan han cogido una 'segunda parte' en su vida y la situación ya es inaguantable.

Resulta que, Ukyo, Akane y el infaltable Ranma, también por "mera coincidencia" se cruzan en una clase. Cierto es que Akane ha decidido estudiar medicina, puesto que la carrera desde pequeña le ha llamado la atención, y curiosamente, a Ukyo también; Ranma estudia para dar clases de artes marciales y educación física, y muy curiosamente, los tres se ven los rostros siempre a las cuatro de la tarde, ya que las artes marciales y la medicina, según el director, están finamente relacionadas.... Lo que le hizo pensar a Akane, que Ukyo estaba al tanto de esta información.

Por supuesto, que el hecho de que hoy asistan a la universidad, no significó que las cosas cambiaran. Sencillamente, Ukyo conoce las tácticas para atraer a Ranma consigo y las lleva a práctica cada vez con más maestría. Shampoo y Kodachi, ese día aparecieron por primera vez a las cuatro de la tarde en la clase, irrumpiendo como siempre, pero cada vez que tienen oportunidad para acercarse al joven Saotome, no la desaprovechan y el tiempo ha pasado en vano para ellas. Y Akane... ella ya está cansada de una vida tan... ¿anormal?

Se recuesta, está cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

No tardará en quedarse dormida, sin siquiera sospechar los difíciles acontecimientos que le esperan al día siguiente.

* * *

Un ruido la ha sobresaltado.

Despierta con un tanto de sueño todavía que no se ha visto satisfecho.

**_'¿Kasumi?'_**; se cuestiona internamente y frunce el ceño.

Cierra sus ojos y suaviza el gesto. No es extraño que Kasumi despierte temprano un sábado, pero siempre es muy cuidadosa y pertinente con cada movimiento, que con sumo sigilo, realiza para no despertar a nadie, ¡Ella y su dichosa manía de preparar temprano el desayuno!, con su excusa de hacerlo con calma, y conociendo el carácter suave de su dulce hermana, posiblemente sí tenga razón.

Sabe que no podrá conciliar el sueño, y abandona su lecho con disimulo, 'algo' le advierte que no es su hermana la responsable de su temprano despertar.

Abre las cortinas y admira la lluvia caer en el exterior.

¡Qué bien ha hecho su padre al instalar sobre su ventana un 'resguardo' para estos casos! De lo contrario, posiblemente hubiera despertado antes a causa del molesto sonidito constante. Y claro que el 'resguardo' no es impedimento para que el artista marcial se asome de vez a su ventana, usando como 'apoyo' el 'resguardo' de vez en cuando tras una discusión, siempre es esta limitada, curiosa y acostumbrada acción la que consigue satisfacerla.

Al bajar por completo las escaleras, divisa frente a la puerta a su prometido que se calza los zapatos.

-**¿A dónde vas?**- cuestiona con el ceño fruncido, acercándose.

No es normal que Ranma despertase temprano y muchísimo menos siendo sábado, eso sin contar la lluvia, ¡él detesta salir con semejante clima! Ya que requiere de mucho cuidado, llegar a su destino tal cual es.

-**¿Te desperté?**- cuestiona terminando su labor, y entonces la mira y con preocupación añade- **Ve a acostarte, hace frío, ¡ya sabes lo propensa que eres a pescar un resfriado!**- se levanta del breve peldaño y recoge el paraguas-** ¡Ah y otra cosa! Dile a Kasumi que quizás no vuelva a desayunar, ¡que me perdone!**- y tras decir esto, abandona la residencia Tendo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y extraño, esa actitud es nueva. Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo de hablar, no le ha anunciado su destino más ha preferido que el misterio continúe y... ¿mostró preocupación por ella??

Deja las demás dudas de lado y se cuestiona lo único que considera verdaderamente importante en este momento.

**_'¿A dónde irá?'_**; rápidamente coge un abrigo de Kasumi que está colgado en el perchero próximo a la puerta, con el propósito de que esconda su pijama infantil. Coge además un paraguas y abandona la residencia, siguiendo los pasos de su prometido.

Corre, corre como nunca antes lo había hecho y finalmente lo divisa. Sonríe porque puede jactarse de conocer a ese individuo como la palma de su mano, sabe de su cuidado al desplazarse por las calles en días lluviosos y el riesgo que esto representa para él. Debe ser muy importante para que Ranma cometa semejante desfachatez...., pero ¿qué es?. Avanza, lo sigue y él está demasiado concentrado en algo que ella desconoce, como para percatarse de su presencia.

Ranma mientras tanto, busca las palabras indicadas porque la conversación que se daría determinaría la relación que tendría más adelante con la querida individua. Afirma con más fuerza el mango del paraguas, a la vez que oye el rítmico sonido de las gotas al chocar contra él, lo cual, de una u otra manera lo tranquiliza... es como si, la lluvia lo estuviera apoyando casi mágicamente. Y entonces, lo divisa:

**_'El restaurante de Ukyo'_**; piensa Akane con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo ve entrar ahí. Apura el paso.

Llega a la entrada del lugar, por dónde se asoma, pero la conversación que tiene lugar en la barra no se oye bien debido a las gotas que chocan contra su paraguas. Opta por cerrarlo y escabullirse entre las mesas, pero ya ha perdido el comienzo de la conversación... Lo demás, será atar cabos.

-**Ya he tomado una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás**- habla él en un tono decidido.

Se asoma y observa que él ya no está frente a la barra, sino frente a Ukyo, mirándola fijamente, se oyen murmullos que debido a la distancia no llegan a sus oídos y para ella, que nunca fue buena leyendo los labios, no consigue entender el asunto que tratan.

De la nada, sus rostros se acercan y se besan en los labios con vehemencia. ¡No fue forzado a ello! Gustoso se entrega a la caricia, al gesto que es compartido...por él, por Ranma.

Tal vez la decisión de la que oyó, fue para darle a entender que su mayor deseo es casarse con Ukyo... Y ella, por supuesto, no será un impedimento para que esto ocurra.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su corazón se ha despedazado y entonces admite que Kuonji es la elegida. ¡Lo ha conseguido!

Una silla cae.

Se separan bruscamente.

-**¡No puede ser!.**- ve el paragua rosa que en un lugar que queda hacia arriba, dice 'Akane Tendo' bordado muy llamativamente por sus propias manos, en el suelo, advirtiéndole de la presencia de ELLA en el lugar.

Un mal presentimiento.... ¡de eso se trata!

Ukyo comprende el contexto y conduce su mano al pecho.

-**¡Lo siento tanto!... sólo quise...**

-**¡Fue mi culpa!**- la interrumpe y abandona el lugar corriendo, sin esconder su desesperación, su preocupación, ¡su angustia!

-**… sentir tus labios por última vez**- termina la frase en la soledad de su restaurante.

Aquel beso actuó como una verdadera droga sobre ella, primero la angustia, luego la exquisita sensación, y después la crudeza de la realidad que va de la mano con la primera.

Le duele, pero ya terminará por asumirlo, es cuestión de tiempo, y es que al conocer el veredicto final de su amado quién por fin manifiesta verbalmente su sentimiento dirigido a Akane, se un martirio... Akane Tendo, ¡por dios! Algo debe tener que captura la atención de cada chico con el que se topa..., tal vez su ingenuidad, su inocencia, ¡su bondad! Y reacciona, y admite que es verídico lo que ocurre. Se lo merece, no ha actuado con solidaridad sino con egoísmo, siempre ha sido así, ella que tanto juzgaba a Shampoo se ha convertido con el pasar del tiempo en alguien muy similar, valiéndose de jugarretas, tácticas, ¡artimañas! Por no saberse lo suficientemente segura, pero... Akane no, ella nunca lo hizo, ¡aún cuando las oportunidades se le ofrecieron! Ella continuaba tan terca como siempre ha sido, negando sentir algo por el artista marcial, pero muy secretamente, también luchaba por su amor, sólo que con pureza, muy limpiamente.... ¡es Akane quién lo merece! Nadie más, tampoco ella.

Tanta verdad golpeándole en la cara ha sido duro.

Tan amargo es el sabor de la derrota.

Se dirige pausadamente a la puerta del restaurante y lo cierra.

Hoy su fuente de comercio no abrirá sus puertas.

* * *

Sigue sus pasos o al menos eso quiere, no le importa pisar los charcos y despedir una que otra gota que lo formaba.

Lo único que le interesa es ella, es Akane, ¡su error podría costarle su felicidad, la de ambos!!

-**¿Dónde…. Dónde está Akane?**- cuestiona con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo inimaginable y la falta de aire se hace notar en cada palabra, al ser recibido por Kasumi.

'empapada', incorregiblemente empapada, pero con la urgencia marcada en cada facción.

-**Está en su cuarto**- le comunica Kasumi casi en un susurro, perpleja por la condición de la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente, lo que aparenta ser una inocente joven, se dirige a pasos agigantados hacia la habitación indicada.

Al llegar... Algo lo atemoriza, algo le indica que no marcha bien.

Se dirige al armario y lo abre abruptamente, pero el amargo sabor que le brinda la acción sería guardada por siempre, porque simplemente, ninguna de las pertenencias de Akane yacen ahí.

Se angustia, se desespera. La cama está hecha y sobre ella una carta tiene su lugar. La coge y la abre, sus ojos recorren la letra de su prometida con agilidad.

**'Querida familia:**

**Debo marcharme. Dejo todo en sus manos. Espero que no se enfaden conmigo.**

**Con respecto al compromiso, lo siento, pero no amo a la persona que escogieron para mí. Ranma ha sido durante este tiempo un buen chico, pero creo que se merece algo mejor. Otra vez, perdóname padre, creo que sabrás hacer lo correcto para el dojo. Confío en ti.**

**No me busquen, yo estaré bien. Hace mucho que vengo ahorrando, es una decisión que vengo pensando desde hace bastante tiempo y que se debe únicamente porque deseo mirar nuevos horizontes. Si no se los comenté, fue porque sabía que recibiría un 'no' por respuesta.**

**Le deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Los ama,**

**Akane Tendo'.**

* * *

No, nunca pensó en marcharse, las circunstancias han cambiado drásticamente en pocas horas.

Lo ama demasiado como para someterlo al castigo de obligarlo a compartir con ella el resto de su existencia. Dicha frase la reconforta levemente...

Borra cualquier huella de lágrima, pero sus ojos irritados continúan así: No había dejado de llorar desde la escena presenciada, la cual, desea guardar en lo más hondo de su memoria, ya que es el recuerdo imborrable.

Suspira hondamente en un intento por tranquilizar su desequilibrio emocional tan evidente, y se fija más en el exterior en un claro intento por distraerse, se admira por la cantidad de colores que hay, cada quién con paraguas diferente y los más similares que no alcanzan a ser completamente idénticos, son los menos..., pero 'algo' llama la atención entre tanto paraguas, sí, una cabeza roja con trenza se diferencia del resto.

**_'…como siempre se ha diferenciado del resto'_**; sonríe con nostalgia, y sin conocer el motivo, atraer como un imán la mirada azul marina de la muchacha que le es tan conocida y peculiar por igual.

Se sostienen sus miradas, y luego, observa los labios de la pelirroja moverse, inequívocamente, ella le está gritando algo que Akane no consigue oír, aunque así lo quisiese.

El movimiento en el avión ha comenzado, lo que significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se limita a sonreír vagamente y mostrarle su mano, la que mueve de un lado a otro en señal de despedida... una eterna despedida. Entonces, se da cuenta de su frustración, de la necesidad la pelirroja por comunicarse con ella...

El corazón se le encoge, sabiendo que esa imagen sería la última que tendría de ella: La empapada pelirroja de aspecto lastimoso.

-**Qué seas muy feliz, Ranma….**- susurra.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no, ya no la hay.

Continuará...

¡Los invito a todos a participar del foro que he creado recientemente .net/myforums/yumita/1518727/ , sean todos bienvenidos!! ^^

:) Fuera de ello, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo editado?


	2. ¿Superación?

-**Siempre sucede lo mismo contigo**- le reprocha- **¡Vamos, sácate eso de encima! y mírame, dime por qué demonios no quieres ir a la universidad**- dice con un tono cubierto de determinación y exigencia, porque bien sabe que con un tono sutil y frases amables no conseguirá nada con Akane Tendo y la testarudez que la acompaña.

Muy lentamente, la sábana comienza a descender y una joven cuya molestia no consigue opacar su belleza, hace su aparición y da a entender su argumento:

-**No me siento bien**- baja el rostro y sube su mirada para visualizar el gesto que creyó encontraría-** Naomi, no voy a ir y tú no me puedes obligar, ¡No eres mi mamá! Además, querida amiga, tú eres quién está peor en las clasificaciones, no yo**- dice con voz calmada y añade-** ¡tú me obligaste a sacártelo en cara!**

La mujer de su misma edad, achica los ojos y frunce los labios como advirtiéndole con el gesto;**_ '¡Me lo tenías que recordar?!'_**

-**¡¿Sabes qué…**- suspira- **haz lo que quieras**- esboza una sonrisa de resignación, así es como, otra vez vencida por su compañera, añade -** hay comida en el microondas para que almuerces y otras cosas que requieren únicamente 'calentar y ya' para la cena**-suspira brevemente y sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, delatando su emoción-** Y… no creo que llegue muy temprano…**

-**¿Te quedarás con Hiru en su casa?**- cuestiona suavemente Akane, incorporándose mejor en el lecho y peinándose con sus manos el cabello revuelto.

-**Hay que aprovechar que es viernes**- responde con una sonrisa, y tras un corto silencio, pudo deducir lo que preocupa a su amiga-** No te preocupes, sé cuidarme**- tras otros segundos de silencio, habla- **No te entiendo.**

Akane guarda silencio y procura que su neutralidad prosiga así. Su amiga se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama, para iniciar la clásica conversación.

-**¿Por qué no sales con algún chico? Todos los de la universidad andan detrás de ti y tú hasta el momento no le has dado la oportunidad a ninguno…**- recibe por respuesta el silencio- **Eres bonita, tienes veintitrés años ¡eres joven! Disfruta de tu juventud. No puedes seguir esperándole por siempre….**

Sí, sabía a quién se refería, pero ya no seguía siendo la misma joven que llegó a China, desorientada, tímida, temerosa... dolida.

Suspira hondamente y se da por vencida, otra vez no recibirá respuesta y sólo le queda ser única espectadora de cómo la belleza de Tendo se desgasta con el tiempo y cómo el corazón de ella, sigue sin ser devuelto.

-**Que 'te recuperes pronto'**- le dice disimuladamente, mientras se levanta y conduce sus pasos a la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas se halla envuelta en la soledad, rompe en llanto amargamente entregándose al sentimiento que perdura.

Y es que es siempre igual, en cada año en la misma fecha es cuando no consigue evitar el que una lágrima traviesa escape, el recuerdo ataca, intenta calmar su acelerada respiración, pero no lo consigue.

Una herida tan grande es imborrable y tan malvada por igual.

Tras un rato lleno de sollozos ahogados, de lágrimas derramadas, de maldiciones dirigidas a su propia debilidad, se calma, y por fin consigue que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad como quiso desde un principio.

Se levanta del lecho y camina al espejo colgado en la pared.

Observa su reflejo al que considera 'patético'.

Su cabello ha crecido y termina ondulado graciosamente, fuera de ello, su rostro está intacto, muestra aquella inocencia juvenil que siempre la ha caracterizado, eso sumado a su corta estatura la harían pasar por una bonita adolescente que ofrece su encanto a quién quiera posar sus ojos sobre ella, a pesar de sus ahora, ojos irritados.

Es más, aún viste ese pijama infantil, sí, ESE pijama que por algún motivo no ha querido desechar a pesar de su antigüedad, ¡si tan sólo supieran sus amistades que la chica más popular de la universidad duerme con tan bochornosa prenda! Que para nada corresponde a una mujer de veintitrés años.

Vuelve al lecho y se recuesta, únicamente quiere llorar...

No asiste a la universidad porque simplemente las lágrimas se le escaparían solas, tal parece que actúan por inercia, por lo que, se siente vacía y ésta es una de las tantas consecuencias, entonces, es tanta su frustración, es tanto el recuerdo, que acude a su 'mejor amiga'. Extrae del cajón del velador, el objeto cortante. Se levanta la manga de uno de sus brazos, y entre lágrimas, exterioriza su dolor interno, uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... y seguiría contando los cortes, sobre las marcas que han dejado las anteriores.

¡Si tan sólo su familia supiera en lo que se ha convertido!

* * *

Se miran mutuamente, en silencio, ella muestra culpabilidad y él simplemente neutralidad, pero no se resigna y mostrando su persistencia, prosigue.

-**..¡No te sientas culpable, Ukyo!**- sonríe levemente.

-**¿Cómo puedo estarla pasando tan bien siendo que es hoy el aniversario?! ¡En un día como este le destruí la vida a Ranma y Akane, ¿qué no te das cuenta?!**- se comienza a desesperar y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-**Las cosas suceden por algo**- habla con suavidad y envuelve con sus toscos brazos la breve cintura de la mujer, a SU mujer- **no te sientas culpable, no te sigas martirizando**- suplica.

Recibe un beso sobre sus labios y vuelve la calidez embriagante de saberse querida, por fin.

-**Nunca me lo voy a perdonar**- musita, con la vista perdida, mientras el rostro de él recorre su cuello, depositándole con suma dulzura pequeños besos sobre su blanca piel.

Lo abraza... lo abraza buscando protección.

* * *

Como cada año en la misma fecha, se halla sentado sobre el cobertor amarillo, el color preferido de ella o al menos así lo recordaba, y ahora también el suyo, porque cada adorno, cada objeto que con generosidad ha abandonado, ha sido valorado.

Envuelto en lo que es ella, sí, porque todo lo que es ESTA habitación, la simboliza a ella.

Es mágica, una placentera sensación el retornar a aquellos años de adolescencia, en los que vivía en esa casa y sobretodo compartía momentos inolvidables con ella.

Sólo entra en ESE cuarto una vez al año, y es este el día, puede parecer ridículo, pero ¡poco le importa! Es su manera de tenerla cerca, su propia manera.

Le es imposible no pensar en que de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrirá y dará paso a Akane, vestida con el uniforme del furinkan como la recuerda y con esa sonrisa que por más años que pasen, nunca se extinguirá de su memoria. ¡No existe tiempo tan poderoso como para hacerlo!

Inhala profundamente, intentando recordar el dulce aroma que de ella siempre desprendía y se abstiene de exhalar por miedo al simple hecho de que su aire pudiese mezclarse con la dulce fragancia, desgastándola.

Entonces, se recuesta sobre la cama y duerme plácidamente. ¡Ya sabe de antemano quién será la protagonista de su sueño, ésta vez! Y quizás, derrame una que otra lágrima mientras sueña con ella porque él, Ranma Saotome, es un hombre de sentimientos.

* * *

-**¡¿Te sientes bien?!!**- oye la voz de Sutso al otro lado de la puerta.

Escandalizada, esconde sus brazos y se cobija hasta el cuello.

La puerta se abre sin esperar su respuesta, y el bello rostro de su mejor amigo se asoma con semblante preocupado.

-**Estoy bien.**

-**¿Segura?**- insiste- **Naomi me dijo que no te sentías bien.... ¿qué te duele?**

Siempre con su latente preocupación que tan bien la hace sentir, y entonces, lo mira con compasión, ya que ella no le corresponde al sentimiento que se empeña por mostrar. Es más, el recuerdo de su confesión aún está muy presente en su memoria, a pesar de los meses transcurridos... ¡La benévola memoria y los recuerdos que concibe tan incómodos!

-**Lloraste**- deduce.

Camina hasta ella y se siente al borde de su cama, sin permitirse dejar de observarla con desmedida seriedad.

-**¡No me digas!..**- dice con sarcasmo, y prosigue con voz curiosamente melodiosa- **Estamos en la 'fecha negra' ¿no es así?**

Ella guarda silencio, a modo de respuesta, se limita a desviar la mirada ya que la que se le ofrece es inaguantable.... Como tantas otras cosas en su vida.

Un movimiento rápido, incalculable, y que tomó por sorpresa a la chica y sus reflejos. Sin saber cómo, de un segundo a otro, su brazo yace a la vista de los ojos verdes... claro, no es necesario desnudar el brazo para darse cuenta de las manchas de sangre que decoran desfavorablemente la manga.

Lo observa con sumo detenimiento, lo ve fruncir el ceño y se queda mirando sus heridas por segundos que le parecen eternos, tras este acto mudo, vuelve la vista hasta chocarla con la de ella.... y muy grave y peligrosamente, pronuncia:

-**Lo hiciste otra vez…**

Se avergüenza de su debilidad, el mismo tono que ocupa con ella cada vez que está molesto e internamente furioso, términos similares... únicamente similares que en muy pocas ocasiones se entremezclan y se le entregan con una mirada, simplemente con eso, y Akane Tendo conoce a la perfección la diferencia que se destaca excéntricamente en el chico que la observa en son de reproche.

Sutso abre su boca, tal parece que ha llegado el momento de manifestarse. ¡Ya lo puede escuchar! El sermón, el reproche y el abrazo.

-**Quiero que veas a tu familia**- suelta de golpe.

**_'Familia'_**; dichosa palabra que esconde diversos significados y para su deleite se le entregan todos.

Sutso sólo conoce la mitad de la historia, sabe que se escapó, pero no conoce el motivo y mucho menos que ha de tener ella un prometido que duda mucho que aguarde por ella.

-**No sé lo que ocurrió, pero sé que la echas de menos…**- utiliza su tono, esa endemoniada arma que disfruta usar contra ella. Tan gentil, tan cariñoso,.... pero ¡NO! No debe, no está preparada, sencillamente, no está dentro de sus planes.

-**No tanto**- alega con voz quebrada, ¡qué mal suena! Lo más probable es que rompa a llorar frente al chico gracias a la verdad que cubren sus sensatas palabras, que por dios, cómo le ayudaría no haberlas escuchado.

Otra vez, otro rápido movimiento y su rostro choca contra el torso bien entrenado del hombre que la sostiene. Tal parece ser esta otra muestra de su afecto... de su compasión... ¡de su amor!

Se da cuenta de ese lapso, que ese chico ha sido un pilar muy fundamental, que la quiere, que respeta, que la cuida.... Quizás, no es tan mala idea brindarle una oportunidad, tanto a él como a sí misma.

-**Gracias…**- musita débilmente y de forma inevitable sus lágrimas toman senderos deliberadamente sobre sus mejillas, dejando una húmeda huella a su paso.

Se separan y él inmediatamente coge el bello rostro entre sus manos, y lo queda observando embelesado, completamente enamorado.

'Espléndida', sinceramente.

Tampoco se da cuenta ella, del momento en el que los labios de él se unieron a los suyos, en un gesto cálido e inolvidable para él, para ella, un gesto vacío, pero ¿que importa si el sentimientos no es compartido? confía en que con el tiempo lo será, tal vez.... ya sea hora de vivir, porque hasta ese entonces no lo ha hecho como corresponde.

Se sonríen al separarse, y él con una sonrisa dulce, se atreve a cuestionar:

-**¿Eso es un sí?**

La disimulada interrogante, escondía otra y ella sabe cuál es, por lo que le sonríe y menea su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con brevedad.

Sutso con fuerza atrae el delicado cuerpo hacia el suyo en otro abrazo, defendiéndola, protegiéndola.... y tanta generosidad, tanta benevolencia, no evita compararla con su antiguo prometido quién siempre la defendió de todo cuanto pudiese dañarla, y ahora es cuando todo cobra sentido, él cuidaba el lugar que le pertenecía simplemente, ya que prefería ser él quién la dañase, tal parece que ella se comportó muy ruda con él y con el pasar del tiempo fue adquiriendo su odio en plenitud.

**'¡Gracias!'** clama y añade, **'gracias por la oportunidad, Akane'**, su voz hace notar su euforia.

Se halla feliz, ahora sí podrá cuidar de ella y acompañarla cuanto quiera, deleitarse con su presencia y la sonrisa que a menuda muestra... esa sonrisa.

* * *

Ya todos saben que Ranma Saotome está completamente indisponible, la misma fecha del año es a la que los empleados han llamado 'el día de descanso', porque simplemente, estar sin presencia de su jefe es algo realmente beneficioso para quienes optan entregarse al ocio con plena confianza de no ser despedidos.

-**Las inversiones han subido. El dojo de Tokio y el de Hokaido, el aumento de los ingresos ha sido bastante…**- hace una pausa y con una sonrisa, prosigue-** beneficioso**.

En cada cuarto, se oye la voz de una de las administradoras. Cada quién sonríe para sí, ya que esto significaba buenos negocios, lo que significaba a la vez: Aumento de sueldos.

Se acomoda en el asiento de su oficina, terminada la entrega de información que bien supone implantaría en cada uno una sobredosis de alegría y afán de lucro..., pero ella no puede estar tranquila ni compartir esa alegría, ¡cuatro años! ¡¡cuatro años de misterio! ¿Qué hará Saotome en esos días en los que desaparece repentinamente y al día siguiente se muestra como si nada hubiese sucedido, con ese carácter tan fuerte con el regaña a sus empleados cuando hacen algo que no le parece, y claro, esa tranquilidad que manifiesta cada vez que se hace una buena inversión ¡y lo que es más, el generoso aumento de sueldo!? Y es que, siendo ella su amante, debería estar más informada, pero al parecer la discreción de Ranma y el misterio acerca de su pasado, seguirá siéndolo por mucho tiempo más..... de su familia, poco ha ganado, ya que ellos son sumamente cuidados, tal parece que están advertidos, por demás, tampoco tienen mucha comunicación...

¡Ya sabe que el hombre es increíblemente atractivo, tanto que le resulta un completo absurdo superar su belleza y natural encanto!, como también está segura, de que ese escultural cuerpo ha pasado de lecho en lecho, ¡oh!, pero cuando alguien se atreve a cuestionarle si no ha pensado en comprometerse o si ha tenido en su vida una novia que le marcara, él simplemente se marcha, y es esto lo más inquietante.

Suspira con frustración, desahogando en éste sus inquietudes.

Recoge los documentos que el escritorio sostiene, y se levanta de su asiento, puesto que mientras el resto de los 'holgazanes' se halla sumido en su propio mundo, ¡alguien debe encargarse de que todo siga en pie! Y ella es la encargada de hacerlo, porque Ranma se lo ha pedido.

* * *

-**¿En dónde siempre?**-cuestiona, sin despegar sus ojos de la taza humeante.

-**Sí...**- suspira Genma, también sin despegar los ojos de la taza humeante, respectiva.

Años de convivir en la misma casa, ¡algo deben de tener en común para que la solidaridad continúe!

-**Este hijo mío…**- prosigue- **Viene una vez a las mil, pero hay un solo día en el que viene sí o sí, recordándonos siempre los malos tiempos**- gruñe brevemente.

Otros segundos de silencio, fueron su respuesta.

Cuatro años de no ver a su hija, a su secreta preferida, ¡la que lleva en su sangre el talento de las artes marciales, que careció en sus otras dos hijas! Su ilusión, ella en la que había depositado todas sus esperanzas, el más grande anhelo de unir las dos escuelas de estilo libre, se ha marchado y el motivo sigue siendo un auténtico misterio, pero... desgraciadamente, ya no sabe qué le duele más, si la ruptura inminente de su sueño o la ausencia de su hija, sí, quizás se concentró demasiado en su anhelo para prestarle la necesaria atención a 'su pequeña', y una parte de él sabe que es verdad, por lo que no evita sentirse un tanto culpable al sólo pensar que es él el culpable de la huida de su hija.

-**¿Más té?**- aborda la sonrisa dulce de su hija mayor, con ese tono de voz tan suave y sutil. La única hija que le queda, puesto que la mediana ya se ha ido hace un buen tiempo a la mansión Tatewaki, según dijo, 'el amor ha llegado' y sí, también se sabe culpable al sólo cuestionarse el proceder de ese 'amor', ya que duda de si ese amor que le ha llegado es hacía Kuno o hacía el dinero que éste posee.

Ambos hombres niegan con la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada.

Kasumi les devuelve la sonrisa y conduce sus pasos a la salida de la escalofriante habitación. Sube los escalones, con calma, camina por el pasillo y al pasar frente a la puerta de su hermana desaparecida, supone;**_ 'Ranma debe seguir ahí'_**. Entonces, sigue rumbo a su cuarto, entra y cierra la puerta con llave ¡al fin se halla en su intimidad, sin ojos que la observen, en completa calma. Se recuesta lentamente en su lecho, y mira un punto imaginario de la pared, antes de entregarse plenamente a la amargura, al sufrimiento, porque esa sonrisa tierna no es eterna como tantos creen.

**_'Ha sido culpa mía'_**; murmura y seca la humedad de su rostro con brusquedad nunca vista en Kasumi, conduce su mano a la boca y suspira levemente. Se levanta, arregla su vestido, se peina con sus propias manos el cabello y esboza una sonrisa.

-**Lista.**- menciona y al salir del cuarto exclama-** ¡Papá, tío Genma, ahora sí quieren más té!**

La respuesta es positiva y le llega desde lejos.

Suspira hondamente y se dispone a trabajar en las labores hogareñas, borrando de su memoria el descuido reciente para volver a ser así, ¡la misma muchacha dulce!

* * *

Una semana después...

-**¡Todo va de maravilla!**- clama lleno de júbilo.

Todos, absolutamente todos los que están presentes, sonríen por la benévola noticia ¡Otro aumento más y están en la cima!.

-**Señor Saotome, ¿Tiene algún proyecto en mente?**- se atreve a cuestionar un empleado, que a juzgar por lo iluminado de Saotome supone que algo en su mente debe tener su lugar. Algo grande.

Una sonrisa esboza el bello rostro de su jefe y sus azules ojos parecen brillar significativamente, ¡Este sería un proyecto que promete!

-**¡Ya es hora de convertirnos en una empresa internacional!**- para pocos no era sorpresa, puesto que estaban al tanto de los visitantes chinos que fueron visita hace alrededor de un mes, pero la gran mayoría se muestra sorprendido, una grata sorpresa-** China será nuestro objetivo. En dos semanas, partimos a su centro**- sonríe con ilusión, ¡por fin se concretará su anhelo! Por fin su empresa cogerá un nuevo rumbo y el dinero acudirá a su bolsillo en proporciones colosales... Sólo que ni sospecha lo que esto conlleva.

* * *

Le sonríe feliz antes de apretar sus labios, acompañando el gesto con una mirada pícara.

-**¡Ya dime qué ocurre!!**- exclama Akane, divertida por el gesto trazado en las facciones de su amiga.

-**Supe que estás con Sutso**- le contesta Naomi, mirándola con ilusión en espera de una respuesta positiva, apenas su compañera abre la boca, ella añade- **¡¡¿Es verdad?!**

Vuelve a cerrar su boca... Segundos eternos.

-**¡Responde!!**

-**Sí, sí, lo admito-** contesta-** Le he dado una oportunidad.**

Un chillido agudo fue la respuesta y un fuerte abrazo el gesto que recibe.

-**¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado!**- se manifiesta, y al separarse le sonríe- **Entonces, la noticia que tengo te sentará de maravilla.**

Naomi se detiene en medio de uno de los pasillos de la universidad, y Akane lo hace dos pasos después para voltear y mirarla en perplejidad.

-**¿Qué sucede?**- cuestiona con libros en mano, mientras la curiosidad se hace notar en cada facción.

La joven universitaria extrae de su mochila una revista y le enseña la primera plana.

**_"Empresa Saotome lanza la inauguración de un desarrollado dojo en el centro de China. El campeón festeja con un combate a quién lo desafíe";_** ¡lo que faltaba!! Ahora estará cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Nervios, miedo...

-**En dos días**- añade Naomi, alzando una ceja- **Es el día perfecto para que le demuestres que tú ya has rehecho tu vida,… ¡y no estaría nada de mal demostrarle lo mucho que te has perfeccionado en las artes marciales! ¿Qué me dices, Akane?**

Continuará...

Debo agradacer a las personas que cooperan conmigo en el foro, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya cada uno lo sabe. Mientras que al resto, ¡los invito! saben de sobra que son todos bienvenidos^^, en mi perfil sale el link para quién le interesa.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Comentarios?


End file.
